powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 9: Run! Prince of The Eggs
is the ninth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the first part of a two-part arc focusing on the two surviving Dinosaur Eggs. Synopsis The prince of an ancient kingdom causes chaos when he comes seeking the Zyuranger to help them regain the last dinosaur eggs in existence. Plot A strange vehicle similar to a Volkswagen Beetle flies through the sky as a man and woman are singing with a prince in the back seat; the Prince gets annoyed and asks the man, Crockle, when they'll reach Japan making the older male tell him to be patient while stating they'll be there in 2 minutes and 34 seconds; the woman states she can't see anything but Crockle mentions they're in a warp so obviously she can't before they return to singing. At the Sakura Condominium, Barza is watering flowers singing when he notices Crockle's vehicle approaching, forcing him into the temple to talk to the Zyuranger. At the same time, a girl named Emiko is returning home when she asks her mother if she can have snacks; but her mother tells her to wash her hands first to be like a young lady, making her proclaim it boring. However without warning, the magic Beetle appears right in their living room, with he, the woman and the Prince emerge from within; Crockle proclaims they've arrived as the maid female states his driving is too rough offending him. The Prince declares this as "Japan" as the mother wonders who they are, with Crockle complimenting her and calling Emiko a "princess" apologizing for their sudden visit, introducing himself as the "incredible inventor Baron Crockle" and the maid as his wife Daisy and the Prince as their master. The door rings and Emiko is asked to get it, leading to her screaming as an army of Golems storm inside, with Daisy asked to protect the prince. The Zyuranger also suddenly show up in the house in pursuit of the Golem, making them fight throughout Emiko's residence and it's cramped space; Crockle and Daisy even strangle a Golem as Emiko's mother cowers in fear. Emiko is suddenly grabbed by a Golem with the Prince hitting it and slamming the door into it telling her to run until a strange bird-like creature, Dora Cockatrice, appears in the same living room! The Cockatrice cuts open space and grabs the Prince and Emiko, making her mother scream for her as Geki asks Crockle and Daisy who they are. Crockle admits they're from the Apelo Tribe and they came to see the Zyuranger, shocking even Barza as he instructs Geki to bring the two to the underground shrine. With the order, Geki places Crockle and Daisy back in the Beetle as they drive off, leaving Emiko's mother shocked as she cries for her daughter, with Geki stating they'll get her back no matter what. In the alternate world, Emiko and the Prince arrive as the girl wonders what's going on as Bandora shows up with Dora Cockatrice, declaring the boy as Prince Euro and asking him where "the eggs" are; he states he won't with Bandora calling him stubborn and asking if he wants to be scared again. Sending out Dora Cockatrice, the bird Dora Monster throws it's scissors forcing Euro and Emiko on the run as the witch declares there's nowhere to run. In the shrine, the Zyuranger learn about the target: dinosaur eggs; when Bandora attacked the tribes in the past, she attacked the dinosaurs and nearly hunted them to extinction. After Bandora was exiled to Nemesis and the team was placed in a deep sleep, the tribal chiefs decided to send a male and female dinosaur egg into the ocean, locking them in a chest in hopes the dinosaurs would flourish again. Back with Emiko and Euro, she declares the prince a liar for these words and runs off, with Euro claiming it's true and the eggs landed on their island, where they looked at the chest and Crockle asked to open it revealing them to the tribe. However, the Guardian Beasts declare to the Apelo Tribe of Dalos Island that the Zyuranger will return and the eggs will awaken and they should be protected with their lives. Back in the shrine, Crockle reveals Bandora figured out they had the eggs and came to attack, with Grifforzer marching as a giant towards them and the witch yelling at them to give them the eggs; when Euro claimed they won't, Grifforzer fires a beam at the Apelo Tribe hurting them. Euro proclaims he's the only one to know where the eggs are and that the island would have been destroyed if they didn't do anything; thus the need to go to Japan and find the Zyuranger. Emiko declares they're just "some eggs", but Euro states that's basically handing them over to the witch and that they promised God they'd do this; plus it would be exciting to see the dinosaurs hatch. Emiko states she understands Euro's excitement but wants to go home, running off as Euro pursues her. Returning to the surface from the shrine, Geki proclaims they wish to help Prince Euro and return to Dalos to help; Daisy proclaims they were the ones who raised Euro after the Apelo King died when he was a baby while Crockle reveals that a Cockatrice was the one who took him and Emiko. Getting an idea, Crockle pulls out a suitcase with glasses; he states Cockatrice likes tricking people and has portals connecting to other worlds, thus they can use the glasses to find Dora Cockatrice's portals. Dan wonders if this is true considering how ugly the glasses are but Geki tells him to stop complaining and put them on; the team doing so as Dan continues to complain and Crockle telling them to get this done. Back with the children, Emiko complains she's tired, there's no one around and she's hungry; and this is all Prince Euro's fault. However out of nowhere, the two spot a restaurant, rushing towards it as they decide to take a seat. A masked man appears comes to take their order, giving the duo menus with Emiko and Euro asking for a steak. Emiko apologizes, stating she gets mad easily but she won't get mad anymore after this; but Euro accepts stating it was his fault she got involved. The waiter brings out their platter, revealing mice on it while forming his knives into scissors, revealing himself as Dora Cockatrice! Emiko hides behind Euro as the two run again. Meanwhile, the Zyuranger drive with their glasses on trying to find a portal to Euro and Emiko, until Mei finds one, allowing the team to drive right into it; but Crockle and Daisy's Beetle stop just short of the portal as its' closing, declaring their vehicle as a piece of junk! Elsewhere, Emiko and Euro hide until the girl sees a strange tail from the Apelo Prince's back; making her declare he isn't human and is a monster like the threats. Euro tries to explain but Emiko is taken captive as Dora Cockatrice flies upwards while Bandora appears to reveal that Euro really isn't human; he's a monkey! Euro tries to explain: the Apelo Tribe were the guardians of God's fruit field, where all fruit were picked gold; but Cockatrice tricked the tribe into eating God's forbidden fruit, making God angry and turning the Apelo Tribe into monkeys! However God dropped the tribe on Dalos Island and states that God made them promise if they watched the eggs until the Zyuranger return, he would bring the fruit field back. Euro apologizes to Emiko for lying, but Bandora states he'll never go back since she'll just break the dinosaur eggs into pieces! She offers Euro to save Emiko by telling her where the eggs are, having Dora Cockatrice prepare to cut the rope but Emiko tells him to not tell her to be able to save himself. Bandora continues to torment them before Euro relents, telling her that the eggs are in a cave south of Dalos Island; happy for the reveal, the witch declares they don't need Emiko anymore and instructs Dora Cockatrice to cut the rope despite the promise! Yet without warning, a giant hand catches the girl, revealed to be the hand of Daizyuzin protecting her; the Zyuranger inside notice Bandora but she declares they're too late now she knows where the eggs are, telling the Dora Monster to kill the useless girl as she goes to Dalos Island to destroy the eggs as she throws her staff, making the Dora Monster grow giant. Lowering Emiko to the ground, Euro and Emiko run as Dora Cockatrice and Daizyuzin fight as Crockle and Daisy finally show up to watch. Euro is instructed to get to Dalos Island by Geki and they'll catch up, the prince acknowledging as he and Emiko go into the Beetle and drive off. Emiko tells Euro he was foolish for revealing the eggs but he states there is a barrier around them and it's still difficult to get to them. Emiko declares she wants to go home, but Crockle admits he already hit the warp button and it can't be stopped, the car vanishing as Bandora rides off in her bicycle to get to the island first. Back with the Zyuranger, they continue to fight Dora Cockatrice as it enters another dimension and avoids the giant mecha's attacks until it slaps the scissors out of it's hands and knocks it down, allowing for them to finish it with the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut. Yet with that defeat, Geki declares they have to get to Dalos Island, the Guardian Beasts charging to try and save the dinosaur eggs from Bandora. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Waiter: * : *Emiko: *Emiko's mother: *Baron Clockle: *Daisy: *Elder Chief: , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Baron Clocke's flying car would appear as the RADBUG in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura